


【戴亚】据说耳垂软的人都很色。

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: OOC厉害的一笔，速食品，我都不知道一笔怎么写了，慎
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 3





	【戴亚】据说耳垂软的人都很色。

文/据说耳垂软的人都很色。

*

家中。

戴安娜一如往常地抱着本魔法书在钻研，而亚可则百无聊赖地在一旁安静如鸡地吃着包子。

瞧它松软的面皮，白白胖胖的身段，简直叫人垂涎欲滴、欲罢不能。

——一看就很有食欲。

也只有戴安娜那种无趣没品没熟透的呆呆哈密瓜简称呆瓜才会对天下第一的包大人视而不见，啧啧啧。话说明明跟我在一起，却在那看破魔法书？exm？？？

于是心有不甘的亚可愤愤地捏紧手中的包大人，打算咬下第一口。

然而……

“唔……烫！”下意识地捏住了耳垂。

搓揉了几下细腻娇嫩、光滑柔软的小肉团之后，指尖的烫感终于渐渐消退了。不过，这个耳垂总觉得有点奇怪呢——这货的感觉是不是有点迟钝啊？等等，这个手感、这个大小、这个Q弹……反正亚可可以断定这绝对不是自己的耳垂——亚可的耳垂要再小一些、再薄一点，也没有那么软。

疑惑之中亚可忍不住又多捏了几下。

偏头，却对上了戴安娜友善的目光。

“你捏我的耳朵做什么？”

“因为近？”

“……你是笨蛋吗？”

她骂我笨蛋？她骂我笨蛋？她骂我笨蛋？

你个哈密瓜才笨蛋呢好吧？不行好气啊？怼她！

“哼嗯，戴安娜你的耳垂很软呢！”

“？”

“据说耳垂软的人都很色呢。”亚可得意地看着面部抽搐的戴安娜，“哈哈哈，色鬼戴安娜、色鬼戴安娜、色鬼戴安娜……！”

“……你再说一遍。”戴安娜似乎很生气。

生气？有啥了不起的啊？

“色、鬼、戴、安、娜！”特意一字一顿地说完之后，亚可十分兴奋地瞟了眼戴安娜……

咦？？？

总感觉刚才好像还没这么近的？？？

不等亚可反应，戴安娜便俯身将亚可压倒在了沙发上，迅敏地找到了亚可的双唇吻了上去。

一吻完毕，戴安娜撑起身子让自己与亚可保持一定的、又不至于让对方逃脱的距离。顾不上自己的发丝垂在那人脸上弄得人别扭地乱晃脑袋，戴安娜眼里含笑、颇有挑衅意味地直视着身下亚可的脸——似乎并没有要放手的意思。

“那我色给你看咯?”

“？？？不，我还拿着包子呢！”

“举着。”

\---------------------------

耳垂软的梗来自《少年同盟》

图♂文♂并♂茂是OO的灵魂。


End file.
